Azerothian Tales
by Jammin-2099
Summary: Character Writings Drabbles from the World of Warcraft. A look into the different lives of everyday adventurers in Azeroth
1. Melodia Songrunner: Hunter

Azerothian Heroes

Character Writings by:

Jammin2099

aka

Zero the Dimensional Traveller

Melodia Songrunner

Hunter

It was early morning for the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale. The sun had not yet risen, but still the trees held in an overbearing heat. Sweat beaded slowly on my skin as I sat perched in the tree, high above the forest floor. The occasional cooling breeze from being so high above the ground was welcomed, but did little to help alleviate me of the hot humid air.

It was always the waiting around that was the worst for me. But there was an excitement to it as well, the feeling of preparedness, of knowing that you could pounce upon your target at any moment, like a sleek hunting cat, leaping from above to ambush your quarry, it being unaware of your presence until it is far, far too late. The anticipation grips me as I watch the lines tied off to the branches nearby, there to inform me of when one of my traps is sprung.

Suddenly, Nightshadow growls deeply, quietly in his throat, his claws scratching at the bark of the wood as he catches the scent of something. The dark cat leaps down the branches of the tree, quickly being lost in the myriad of leaves and branches and the dirt of the forest floor. A moment later, I can see his eyes glinting at me from a bush across the clearing, and I know something is coming. He knows what to do, from the way I've trained him since birth. He waits until the trap snares our quarry with its bait, and then drives it towards me.

There! Something takes the bait, and struggles when the snare lashes out and catches it in the foot. Nightshadow leaps forward into the brush as I pull an arrow to the bowstring and watch for them to emerge. A scaly tail whips out, sending Nightshadow flying across the clearing, and then the creature whips around into the clearing, a mighty raptor, its claws sharp enough to rend most trees in two.

With it's blue skin and the feathers tied to it's arms, this can only be the target I've been waiting for, Tethis the Sharpclaw. Time seems to slow as I draw the arrow back nearly to my ear, even the hot, humid air is gone as I focus, and the world becomes nothing but the Raptor, my bow, and the steady rythymic beating of my heart and breath. A moment, a Breath, two, three, and my arrow flys free, scything silently through the air towards the instinct-driven creature. For a moment, the raptor's eyes meet mine, feral intelligence hidden behind the dark red orbs of the lizard, and then, my arrow pierces its left eye, and the creature collapses to the forest floor with a shriek.

Nightshadow stalks up out of the brush where he had fallen, his paws padding silently over the lush jungle floor. He sniffs the corpse of the raptor a moment, paws at it gently, then turns to me as I climb down from the tree. He purrs at me gently as I stroke along his neck and behind his ear, scratching the little place he loves, as I examine the work cut out for me. The guild'll want the head as proof that I felled the beast, and cutting through raptor skin isn't the easiest.


	2. Hala'nia: Death Knight Part 1

Azerothian Tales

Character Writings by:

Jammin_2099

AKA

Zero, the Dimensional Traveler

Hala'nia the Lost

Death Knight

Part 1

Perhaps the first thing someone would think is strange, is waking up not aware of anything that had happened before that first moment of self awareness. Perhaps it should have registered to any normal person that something was not right when you come to awareness fully grown, clad in cold plates of wicked armor and standing on your feet before someone that you know completely, in withering detail, and know that you are his to command.

As though you had known him for years, decades, centuries, eons, and had long ago pledged yourself to his cause, even though you are fully aware that you had not met him, indeed, had not been aware of anything beyond the few moments ago when you emerged from the wispy vestiges of whatever dreamworld you had existed in.

Then, without a word, you kneel before him, and he graces you with a sword, finer than any your myriad clouded memories can remember, that at your touch burns to life, eldritch spellfire etching powerful mysteries into the cold steel of the blade. It is glorious, and at the same time deeply, darkly terrifying to some small part of your consciousness.

"GO NOW, MY WARRIOR. GO FORTH AND SPREAD CHAOS UNTO MINE ENEMIES."

Just like that, that small terrified part of your mind is locked away, and again, you are left with nothing but the unconditional feeling of cold obedience. The cloak swirls around your feet as you stand and walk resolutely away from your towering dark liege.

You can feel that small part of your mind beating at whatever bind or door keeps it locked away, but as the legions of your lieges enemies come crashing down upon the bulwark, it shrinks back into the aether at the cold, unfeeling oppressiveness that comes upon you as you leap into the battle.

SUFFER WELL, DEATH KNIGHTS!


End file.
